Supernatural
by Too Much Talker
Summary: You may see tomorrow - but Monica can see beyond. [C&M and undecided couple, please R&R.]
1. Supernatural

A/N: Started a new fic. lol, I have a whole bunch of fics in my files and I've got billions of pages in my notebooks [lecture notebooks *shuffles guilitily*] scribbled with fic ideas. This is just another one of those. q= I happened to get the idea while listening to a friend singing some weird song about seeing the future and stuff...I guess I'm finally taking the chance and posting this one before I lose my confidence about it. That's what happened to all the rest. *points at notepad files in hidden folder* hehe. I don't know if I should continue this fic or not. Tell me what you guys think. *puffs chest* I know I'm a pretty crappy author [compared to the writing greats on ff.net] and I'm ready for whatever flames you throw at me.   
  
Disclaimer: I've stolen them all!! They belong to me!! They all belong to me!!! mwah!!!!...didja know it's Opposite Day today?  
  
- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + -  
  
"Get - out!!!" Monica screamed. Joey scrambled the couch, scared, and rushed out of the apartment, mumbling a hurried apology on his way out. Monica took deep, shaky breaths as she stared at the gigantic coffee stain on the couch. She grabbed a torn piece of cloth off the window sill and began her task; rubbing the stain ferociously. It wasn't what happened that'd made her shout.  
  
It was the fact that she knew that it was going to happen.  
  
She returned the rag to the window after checking that the remnants of the stain were well and truly gone and sat down on the couch heavily. It was scary. One moment she had been watching television, and suddenly it felt as if another television had opened in her mind, and she had found herself seeing Joey lose his balance and let coffee spill onto the white couch.  
  
Only half an hour later, the same scene happened - except this time, it had happened for real.   
  
She shook her head. "Just coincidence," she murmured, getting up. "Just a concidence."  
  
- + - + - + - + - + - + - + -  
  
"Hey, guys," Monica greeted as she entered the coffeehouse. There were random 'hi's and 'hello's from her friends in reply. She signalled for a cappucino to Gunther. He nodded, she smiled as a 'thank-you' and sat down next to Rachel.   
  
"What's up?" she questioned.  
  
"Joey and I going double-dating tonight with his date and her friend," Chandler informed her. "Hopefully it isn't someone I know." He glanced at Joey meaningfully and Joey shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"But relax, Chandler, I asked for the name and she said it was Jasmine or something."  
  
Suddenly Monica closed her eyes. 'What the hell - ' she thought, then vigorously shook her head as if to shake her 'vision' out of her head. She opened her eyes to see the others staring at her blankly.   
  
"Hey...Chandler...I have a feeling that Jasmine's gonna be sick and that Kathy's gonna go instead of her."  
  
"What?" Ross said with a laugh. "Come on, New York's a big city...what're the chances that Joey's date knows THE Kathy?"  
  
The others nodded and dismissed Monica's suggestion with laughs or chuckles, except for Phoebe. She stared straight at the brunette. When Monica finally looked up at her, Phoebe mouthed the words 'Talk to me later'. Monica, though confused, nodded.  
  
- + - + - + - + - + - + - + -  
  
"You're psychic, hun," Phoebe told her friend. Monica had spent the last half an hour explaining what had been happening for the past few days.  
  
"I'm what?" Monica asked. She knew what Phoebe had said - hell, she had even thought so herself - but now that it came out of someone's mouth, it seemed...weird. Unreal.  
  
"You're pyschic. You closed your eyes and did that thing my own psychic does."  
  
"I'm psychic," Monica repeated, "I'm psychic." She smiled. She liked the sound of that. "But how?"  
  
"Did anything weird happen lately?"   
  
"Erm..." she screwed up her nose as she tried to think. "Uh, yeah, I fell at work last Tuesday and hit my head against the kitchen wall. When I opened my eyes the lights flickered then went back to normal."  
  
"That must've been it," Phoebe declared. "The knock on the head obviously made you psychic instead of making to lose your memory or something."   
  
Monica chuckled. "Yeah, probably." She blinked as a thought suddenly occured to her. "Hey, Pheebs, you don't mind, right?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head, giggling slightly. "Why would I?"  
  
"I dunno...it's just that you've wanted to be psychic for ages, and I got it instead of you, and - "  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
"You don't think I'm stealing your thunder?" she questioned with a small frown.  
  
"Nah. In fact it's kinda cool. And I don't havta pay fifty bucks for my psychic anymore." She leaned forward and punched her shoulder with a grin. "I have you."  
  
They chuckled.   
  
"Yeah, so I'm gonna go," Phoebe said, getting up. "See ya tomorrow then, Mon."  
  
"See ya." Monica threw up her hand as if waving goodbye. Phoebe began walking towards the door. "Hey, and Pheebs?" The blonde turned. "Could you not tell any of the others about this yet? I guess I don't wanna let them know yet."  
  
"Kay," she replied without any question and left, leaving Monica alone with her thoughts.  
  
- + - + - + - + - + - + - + -  
  
Monica rolled over in bed, unable to sleep, and opened her eyes. She squinted when the red numbers on the clock glared defiantly back at her.  
  
11:30. So she had been tossing and turning for over two hours. She sat up, running her fingers through her messy hair. She grabbed a comb from the bedside table.   
  
She had been combing her hair for around fifteen minutes when a knock was heard on the door. 'Probably Rachel,' she thought. "Come in!"  
  
"Hey, Mon."  
  
She looked up. "Chandler!" She glanced at the clock. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Just came back from my date." He closed the door behind him and leant against it. Water dripped from his clothes and onto the carpeted floor but it was the least of both of their worries. "How did you know that Kathy was gonna come?"  
  
"She did?! Oh my God what happened?" Monica discarded the comb hurriedly.   
  
"I left," he answered simply. "She followed me and asked me what was wrong, I told her what I thought and I didn't wait for reaction and just left."  
  
"And what do you think?" she asked.   
  
Chandler shrugged. "Dunno," he said. He didn't seem too comfortable about talking about what he thought and changed the subject. "How did you know?"  
  
It was her turn to shake her shoulders nonchalantly. "Just coincidence."  
  
He nodded. "Oh." There was a pregnant pause as she stared at him and he stared at everything but her.  
  
"You're wet," Monica finally said, "And you're really late."  
  
"It was raining when I was walking around. Y'know, thinking."  
  
There was another silence which seemed to last longer. "Are you okay, Cee?" It was a nickname that she had devised as she often complained that his real name was too long to say. He had thought it girly at first, but soon got accustomed to it, after making her swear not to use it around anyone else.  
  
Chandler looked at her. His face was wet but it was hard to tell where the wetness came from. He shook his head slowly. She slid off the bed to the floor. "Come 'ere," she whispered.  
  
"I thought I was over her." He embraced her tightly after crawling over to her. "I really thought so."  
  
"Yeah well. Life happens," she said, although knowing that it really didn't fit the situation.   
  
"Yeah I guess." A few minutes later he pulled away, rubbed his eyes and chuckled nervously. "Look at me. I'm crying. And I got your t-shirt wet."  
  
"It's okay. You're allowed to cry."   
  
"Thanks," he said softly. He gave her one final hug, kissed her forehead and got up. "G'nite, Mon."   
  
"Good night, Cee," she replied. He smiled at her and left.  
  
Monica sighed and climbed into her bed. Her heart thudded loudly against her chest.   
  
Funny. She was psychic but she had no idea about a lot of things. And her reasons for feeling that way towards Chandler was one of them.  
  
- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + -  
  
Opinions thoroughly welcomed. G= Should I continue? and I looked up the dictionary for the past tense of 'lean' since I was unsure and it says it's sometimes leaned, sometimes leant. so yeah, whatever. 


	2. Funny

Erica and Jack Bing. sniffs Could it be any better? Though I really love Daniel. Gah, whatever. sigh Thanks for the laughs, Friends. I'll never forget you all. sobs; runs away  
  
Probably won't update for another week or so. Exams coming up. But I'll post asap. And I'll write chapters while the teachers're blabbing about revision and what-nots. mwah.  
  
I tried putting her vision in italics but the new ff.net quick edit/preview thing is an absolute nuisance. It's actually more of crap. So uh, sorry if the formatting looks a little conky. points ff.net's fault!!!  
  
Uh, yeah, hang on, forgot to say: London happened, Chandler and Monica didn't. Got it? So Ross has moved into his apartment. okay? okay.  
  
hmmmmm...pigs fly.  
  
Disclaimer: they've finished filming. can't I steal them yet?  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--  
  
Monica smelled the lobster cooking on the stove and grinned. "Perfect! Ha-cha-cha!" she whispered, pulling out the spoon from the pot. "Mandy, the lobster's done!" she called.  
  
The auburn-haired woman hurried over. She took the lobster quickly and lay it on the plate. "Smells good, Mon," Mandy remarked.   
  
"Added some herbal leaves," Monica said with a nod of acknowledgement. "Pheebs said it'd taste and smell amazing."  
  
"Well, I don't know about the taste but it sure as hell smells amazing," Timothy, another waiter in the restaurant, laughed.   
  
"Yeah I know," the brunette giggled as well, "When it comes to cooking, everything I cook is amazing."  
  
"Wow, you're so modest," Mandy said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah - " Monica stopped short. She stumbled backwards slightly and shut her eyes.   
  
---  
  
I walk towards Chandler and Joey's apartment, reaching out for the doorknob. I twist it as the door opens slowly. I peek in quietly. Rachel is standing in the living room, facing the door, with someone else. That someone else looks like a man. A very familiar man. I frown as I try to think.   
  
Giving up, I open my mouth to say something but then Rachel whispers, "Why not?"   
  
He shakes his head and moves back a couple of steps. She advances those steps and holds his hand. "Please?"   
  
She doesn't wait for an answer. She leans forward, and their lips meet.  
  
---  
  
Monica opened her eyes and grinned. 'She's gonna have a someone!' she thought.  
  
Tim and Mandy exchanged glances, confused. "Are you okay? Why're you grinning?" Mandy asked.   
  
"I feel like it," she replied. She then frowned. "Get back to work!! Chop chop!"  
  
"Okay, okay, geeeez," Tim muttered good-naturedly as he went back to his job of preparing salad.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--  
  
"Hey, Mon," Rachel greeted cheerfully, plopping herself onto the couch.   
  
"Hi," Monica replied. She set the remote down on the coffee table and turned to look over at her friend. "You look happy today," she observed.  
  
"That's because I am," she said perkily.  
  
"Oh-kay. Any reason?"  
  
"Noooo...you sound nosey today."  
  
"Oh, thanks a lot," Monica said with a laugh.  
  
"No problem."  
  
There was a very short pause which Monica ended. "You got your eye on anyone?" she questioned cheekily, trying to get her to say something about who she had been with in her vision.  
  
Rachel tilted her head to one side as she thought it over. Monica waited expectantly. "Nope!"  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Uhhhh...yeah."  
  
"Okay." She got up and went over to her room. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"  
  
The elfin brunette rolled her eyes. "Duh. What - " Monica slammed the door, leaving Rachel's question unfinished.   
  
"She's acting weirder than usual," she commented aloud. "And I'm talking to myself." She shook her head and went into her room.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--  
  
Phoebe blew frustratedly at her long fringes of hair that kept flying into her face. "Irritating," she muttered.   
  
"What is?" Ross questioned, entering Phoebe's apartment.   
  
"My hair," she said, turning around. She switched off the television set. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"A 'hello' would be nice, but y'know..."  
  
"You were supposed to say it first; you started the conversation."  
  
"Yeah, fine. Hi."  
  
"Hi," Phoebe giggled. "Now would you mind telling me what you're doing here?"  
  
"It's boring being alone in my apartment, and Monica, Rachel, Joey and Chandler're all out." He frowned when he paused. "You think they're doing something without us?"  
  
"Nah. They know we can be tough," Phoebe said.  
  
Ross stared at her. To humour her, he nodded. "Yeah." Pause. "Hey, you noticed anything weird about Monica lately?"  
  
Phoebe stifled a laugh. She shook her head, biting her lip. "Nooooo."  
  
"Uh-huh." Ross shrugged. "Okay, I'm gonna go."  
  
"You just came!"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm going. I've got a report to do for work and I completely forgot about it."   
  
Phoebe nodded. "Kay."  
  
"Bye," he smiled widely.   
  
"Bye." She waved. She loved those moments with Ross. The fights they'd had about small, insignificant things had decreased over the years as they found themselves turning to each other for relief from their problems and just chat light-heartedly.  
  
Ross rushed back in quite a few seconds. "Forgot my keys," he explained, giving Phoebe a kiss on her cheek. He left again.  
  
Phoebe lightly pressed her palm against her cheek, pulled it back and studied it subconsciously.  
  
Yep. She really loved them.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--  
  
"Had any visions lately?"   
  
Monica pulled on her sneakers and began to tie her shoelaces. She looked up mid-way and shook her head. "Not really. Saw Rachel hooking up with some guy that I just know I've seen before. And I saw Ross looking depressed and stuff from his apartment. He must've seen Rachel and that guy or something."  
  
Phoebe nodded in understanding. "Yep. Must've," she answered shortly. She watched as Monica finally got up.  
  
"Anything else?" Monica asked as she looked around.   
  
"Nope. We've got everything."  
  
"Kay, let's go joggin'!!"   
  
They walked out of the apartment and hurried downstairs to get to the park.   
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--  
  
"Oh my God!!" Monica said as Phoebe finished her joke. "She actually said that?!!?"  
  
"Yeah!!!"  
  
They laughed as they came to a stop in front of the coffeehouse. "I'm gonna go take a shower. See ya later," Monica said, waving to the blonde as she went up to her apartment.  
  
She leaned against the door from the outside, catching her breath. 'Note to self: Shouldn't've run up like that,' she thought. She opened the door a few minutes later and saw Rachel standing inside with someone else.  
  
'The vision!' she reminded herself excitedly. She kept quiet as the things she had seen happened again. Finally they kissed, and Monica let out an involuntary coo. They both turned.  
  
"Chandler?" she gasped, her face turning pale. Rachel's eyes widened and Chandler looked at his friend blankly.   
  
"Um, th - this isn't what it looks l - " Rachel began.  
  
Monica let out a deep shaky breath. She either didn't hear Rachel's sentence or chose to ignore it, because she kept quiet. 'Say something, say something,' she thought. She finally did.   
  
"I'm gonna g-go. Get some coffee. I think I jogged t-too much. Dehydration and all," she rambled. She turned around and went down the stairs.  
  
She never made it down to the coffeehouse.   
  
Funny. A careless driver makes all the difference between getting somewhere, and not.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--  
  
Christina2 - thanks for reviewing. you're one of my favourite authors of all time. =D I love 'This is Mine, You Can't Take It'. one of my all-time favourites.  
  
Ilovemypenguin - interesting nick. ;) I love my penguin, too. thinks except it's stuffed. but lol, it's still a penguin, no? [/ramble] thanks for reviewing.  
  
xSxAxRxAx, Andy, Francy, Llew, Jonathan and Gwen - since I have absolutely nothing better to do...I'm updating soon. =) thanks for your reviews.  
  
mugglewolf - I was actually wondering if anyone was going to say something about this. I know it's horrible. I was just making it up because I can't help noticing - isn't it weird for everyone in gang [Ross excluded] to have a 'nickname' [Rache, Pheebs, Mon, Joe/Joey] except Chandler? yeah, anyway, any suggestions for another nickname welcomed. Cee is crappy enough. =P continue reviewing.  
  
Anoli - thanks for reviewing - you're one of my fave authors, too. I loved 'Looking For', it's so sweet. and I only took five-ten minutes to read it.  
  
on the whole, thanks to all of you guys. you rock. this is the first time I hauled ten reviews from my first chapter [I know, pathetic, huh? but well everyone starts out small ;)]. keep reviewing - it really makes my day! 


End file.
